


Love Is Love Is Love Is... Spellbinding [PODFIC]

by Erin Silverlight-Rey (SilverMillenium_QueenNeptune), MultifandomAudiophile



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Don't Like Don't Listen, Golden Age Spain, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Lorenzo Rey is a Freewheeling Pansexual and Proud, Magnus Bane Is A Freewheeling Bisexual, Multi, Pansexual Character, Pansexual Lorenzo Rey, Period Typical Attitudes, Podfic & Podficced Works, Rating will change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-04 02:56:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16338494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMillenium_QueenNeptune/pseuds/Erin%20Silverlight-Rey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultifandomAudiophile/pseuds/MultifandomAudiophile
Summary: Rating will change for later chapters once I know where this plot bunny is taking me. Lorenzo Rey may be the High Warlock of Brooklyn... but what you may find fascinating is the story you don't know. Long before he was in power, before his hunger corrupted him, Lorenzo was a simple young warlock... and he was in love. He's had many forms of love over the years, but there's only one he longs for desperately. A love like his archrival Magnus Bane has with his boyfriend, Shadowhunter Alec Lightwood. The kind of love Lorenzo had and lost and had and lost again, so many times that he'd given up on reclaiming it. . . .. . . until it walked back into his life when he needed it the most, in the form of a blast from his past that he never, ever saw coming.





	Love Is Love Is Love Is... Spellbinding [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Love is Love is Love is...Spellbinding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15741399) by [Erin Silverlight-Rey (SilverMillenium_QueenNeptune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMillenium_QueenNeptune/pseuds/Erin%20Silverlight-Rey). 



Title: Love is Love is Love is.... Spellbinding  
Read by: Erin Silverlight-Rey


End file.
